Moments
by KawaiiBakaInu
Summary: I smirked as I stood up once more and started to pace towards the gleaming saw. I picked it up and started walking back to Makoto-kun. "This is how we'll be together forever, Ma-ko-to-kunn ". I twisted the ending a bit. ;D
1. Sanity

**Forgive me if this is not good.**

**Channee-chan isn't the best writer!**

**

* * *

**

_**Kotonoha's point of view:**_

I hummed softly to myself as I climbed the stairs to Makoto's floor. "Makoto-kun. I'm here. Are you ready for dinner?" I asked loud enough for someone to hear me. There was no answer. I was his girlfriend. So I just let myself in. "Makoto-kun, I'm here." Yet I could say no more. There was a horrifying sight in front of me. The love of my life was lying, motionless in a pool of blood.

I kneeled beside him. My skirt was being soaked in blood. I didn't care. I shook the body a little bit. "Makoto-kun. Please stop joking." He didn't move. I shook him a little more. "Makoto-kun!" Nothing. "MAKOTO-KUN!". My voice echoed a little bit.

After a few minutes of sobbing and mumbling to myself, I finally picked myself up. Stepping through his pool of blood, I sat on the otherside of Makoto. Then, something shiny had caught my eye. It was a silver saw. It was shining in the light, gloriously.

I smirked as I stood up once more and started to pace towards the gleaming saw. I picked it up and started walking back to Makoto-kun. "This is how we'll be together forever, Ma-ko-to-kunn~". I placed the saw on his stiff neck. I smiled, getting ready for much more blood.

_"I love you Makoto-kun. I love you Makoto-kun. I love you Makoto-kun." she chanted. "Even though...you're dating someone else...I love you!" Sekai shouted. Kotonoha froze in her tracks as she looked through the small window. "Me too." Makoto whispered._

I hummed to myself as I cut through his lovely skin. There was blood once I cut through his skin. Next was his flesh. My hands were now also soaked in blood. Then I got to his bone.

_"Good night, Kotonoha. I love you". She smiled. "Good night, Makoto-kun."_

I was fustrated at how strong it was. "Makoto-kun! Stop trying to resist. Now we can be together forever!" Parts of his bone were beginning to crack. I put a little more force on the saw and his head came right off. I chuckled to myself.

___"Wow! You're going on the yacht!" Kokoro smiled. "Yes.." Kotonoha said shyly. "Wow. You're so lucky! Take me with you!" Kokoro giggled._

My chuckle soon turned into a loud laugh. Was I mad? No I wasn't. I was just in love. With my new treasure. I hugged his head. Smothering his head in my breasts. I knew he would love that. "Do you like it, Makoto-kun?" I smiled as I left the apartment, walking back home.

**_Sekai's Point of View:_**

I sat in the corner of my bed sobbing. His lifeless eyes had just destroyed me. He was my boyfriend. I was pregnant with his child. Yet I still killed him. It was his fault. When Setsuna left, he was the only thing I had left. Yet, Hikari, one of my best friends had betrayed me. She was playing around with him. He was just playing with her...and Kato-san...and her followers.

_"I love you Sekai." Makoto confessed. "No...you're with Katsura-san." Sekai mumbled. "I don't care about Kotonoha..."_

I dug my face into my knees and began sobbing. "Makoto. Makoto. Makoto." I began chanting his name. I was hoping him to say my name once more. See his face once more. Tell me that he loves me once more.

_Sekai continued stabbing him. "You're despicable!" she shouted. Sekai continued stabbing him over and over again. "Thank goodness..." he whispered._

At that moment, my tear filled eyes caught something else. My phone. I got a knew text message. It was from Makoto-kun! He texted me! He's alive! I didn't kill him. Yet..something was wrong. I got off the bed, put on my coat and took my weapon just in case.

**_Kotonoha's Point of View:_**

I waited for Saionji-san on the rooftop. Talking to Makoto-kun as I waited. "You know Makoto-kun, we can still go on that yacht ride together. And just us alone." I smiled. I kept the blue bag opened for a while. "We can grow old together..." I smiled. Then I heard footsteps. It was her. I closed the bag and waited.

Saionji-san ran up, hoping to see Makoto. She will see him, once more. And only, once more. I smiled. Get ready

* * *

**It was my first one. Please don't be too harsh!**


	2. Pain

**Chapter 2. ;D**

**

* * *

**

**_Kotonoha's Point Of View:_**

I greeted her with one of my warmest smiles. "Lovely night isn't it, Saionji-san?" I asked her, staring up into the sky. She trembled as she saw me. Did I scare her that badly? "Where is Makoto?" she sternly asked. "Did you come here for Makoto-kun? Did you not see what happened to him?" I questioned her, stepping closer to her. She quickly looked behind her. Was she going to try to flee?

"Well, did you...see?" I asked her once more. "N-No." she hesitated. "You liar." I quickly barked back. "It was you. You were responsible for everything. You. You seduced MY Makoto-kun. And then...you finished the job. You killer." I said as I stared into her terrified eyes. "W-Where is Makoto!" she shouted loudly. "If you want to see him...open the bag." I smiled.

Saionji-san paced herself towards the blue bag and unzipped it. She began to tremble. "M-Makoto." She began to vomit. The sight was too horrific for her. I soon unwrapped the knife that I had with me. As she stared at me with widened eyes. As soon as she saw the knife, she took out one of her knives. The one that she killed Makoto-kun with. I ran up to her with it.

_**Sekai's Point Of View:**_

She ran at me. Straight at me with that knife. I quickly reacted, taking out my own weapon. She knocked out of my hands. I began to leap for it but she soon attacked me. I quickly dodged, getting cut on the arm. I held my wound and stared at my bloodied hand. Tch. It hurt. I pounced for my knife once more. I got it. She soon attacked once more. I blocked myself with the knife. Man she was stronger than I thought.

I forced her back. She panicked. Which was a bad mistake. I slashed at her with my knife. Parts of her hair falling to the ground, blood pattering to the floor. Her shoulder, with blood. She cried out in pain. "Makoto-kun! Help me!" she cried out. She actually thought Makoto was still there. Did she really love him that much?

But..no matter how she loved him, I would always love him more. He got me pregnant and her loving him doesn't change the fact. I slapped her as hard as I could, trying to snap her back into shape, back into this world. She stared up at me, trying to attack me again. I think I finally know her weakness.

I turned around and ran to the blue bag. Makoto was her weakness. She immediately reacted and ran after me.

**_Kotonoha's Point Of View:_**

"No!" I shouted out. She was going for Makoto-kun. "STOP!" I cried. With tear filled eyes I pounced for her. Saionji-san grabbed the bag as I fell to the ground. Grazing my knee. "Makoto-kun. Makoto-kun." I chanted. I pointed to myself. "Makoto-kun! I thought you loved me! I thought we were supposed to be together!" I shouted. He didn't answer me. "Please Makoto-kun!" Still no answer. "MAKOTO-KUNN!" I shouted as I fell to the ground on all fours. Tears began falling to the ground.

I knew she couldn't stand Makoto-kun like that. But I still love him the way he is now. Parts of his body gone. Only his head left. That was the only part that I needed. But..Saionji-san needed more than that. She needed much more than that. And she didn't only look at his face. I soon picked myself up. I sped up to Saionji-san. She better be ready.

I kicked the bag up, but not hard enough to hurt Makoto-kun. Luckily it was unzipped and Makoto-kun came out. I caught him and hugged him. She almost vomited again, looking at him. She soon got over it. We both had the same idea. We both lunged for eachother. Me and Makoto-kun verse Saionji-san.

* * *

**Hehehe.**

**Suspense.**


End file.
